


More than I deserve.

by Zetil23



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Depressed Eddie Brock, Eddie Brock - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Good Boyfriend Venom Symbiote (Marvel), I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Venom (Movie 2018), Mental illness allusion, Mild Smut, Other, Porn with Feelings, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Sexy Times, There isn't really any substance to this, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Venom Symbiote Takes Care of Eddie Brock, Venom/Eddie - Freeform, implied suicide mention, mild allusions to sex, self loathing?, wham bam thank you ma'am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetil23/pseuds/Zetil23
Summary: "Mine.They loved hearing the way Eddie sounded. Only for them. Better than any music he had shown them. It was their favorite melody. The kind that gets stuck in your head. All the moans, sighs, and pleading orchestrated into their favorite hit. One they never grew tired of. One they wanted to keep playing on repeat."





	More than I deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written fan fiction in like 10 years. Leave it to Venom to make me actually want to write some lol. I suck I know. I just couldn’t stop thinking about this so I tried. Also I haven’t fully read the comics and while I did watch the movie three times I'm just hoping for the best here. I haven’t written anything in so long. I'm super rusty. I've never been good at writing sex scenes so I hope the subtle-ness is there and you get the gist of what's going on. Cuz that's about as good as it gets from me.
> 
> Does anyone else think (Movie)Eddie is a Ravenclaw and Venom is a Hufflepuff? No? Just me? Alright then. (Comic Eddie is a slytherin i think)  
> Maybe I'll eventually venture out in a story that way but who knows. I don't.

Even before he opened his eyes, there was pleasant warmth throughout his body. He stretched; curling his toes downwards into the mattress feeling his muscles come to life. He felt his other stretching with him. He laid a hand over his heart, where he sensed they had settled. A smile tugged at his lips. It had taken him by surprise how perfect they had fit together. Eddie had never believed in soulmates - Did venom even have a soul? - But it seemed like what they had was pretty close to it. Funny how that turns out; when you’re not even the same species.

 

“Good morning V.”

 

He felt a soft growl in return.

 

**Hungry, Eddie.**

 

“I know, love.” He moved to get out of bed. His body wouldn’t cooperate.

**Hungry for you, Eddie.**

 

He felt his cheeks warm. His heart skip. Venom moved to place his hands above his head, keeping them there with soft black coils.

 

**Want you Eddie. Need you.**

 

He swallowed; his throat suddenly dry. A wave of pleasure at just hearing those words coursed through him. No matter how many times they did this, it never failed to make him warm. Nervous.

 

“Y-yeah” Soft touches assaulted his senses immediately. Loving whispers murmured in close proximity. He felt light touches starting down his arms, caressing his biceps and slithering towards his chest. A soft pinch on his nipples made him bite his lip. Tendrils wrapped around his waist, tight enough to keep him steady, light enough that he didn’t really notice otherwise. Venom usually liked having all the control. They moved to take his pajama bottoms off, leaving him bare.

**Pretty.**

 

An indulgent touch on his thigh.

 

He had gotten used to hearing that often. They weren’t the only ones to call him pretty. Venom knew. Eddie was the prettiest human they’d ever seen. And by now they’d seen many. Every time they had gone out in public Eddie would be on the receiving end of many longing stares. Lustful. At first they had been possessive. Squeezing Eddie’s waist. Thigh. Arm. Eddie had never noticed the stares. Never cared about them. _Beauty is skin deep._ Is what he had said. He didn’t believe any of them when they said it. Is what he didn’t say.

 

That wasn’t true. His beauty was everywhere. His organs. His veins. His chemistry.

 

**So soft.**

 

They caressed his delicate skin; their favorite spot, right above his left hip. A soft sigh was their reward. They purred. A low rumble Eddie felt everywhere. They moved their attention south of the waist. A breathy moan escaped him.

 

**Mine.**

 

They loved hearing the way Eddie sounded. Only for them. Better than any music he had shown them. It was their favorite melody. The kind that gets stuck in your head. All the moans, sighs, and pleading orchestrated into their favorite hit. One they never grew tired of. One they wanted to keep playing on repeat.

 

“V…”

 

A possessive shudder rippled through him.

 

**Mine.**

“Yours.”

 

Venom loved Eddie. Loved him more than they thought they could. Loved him like they didn’t think possible. Eddie was so easy to love. Eddie didn’t believe that. Eddie didn’t want to believe that. Eddie thought the worst of himself. Thought he ruined everything. Always thought he could do better. Thought no one loved him, when many do. To Eddie it was easier to think no one loved him so he wouldn’t have to deal with the consequences if he…

 

**No.**

Venom bristled. Tightening his hold on Eddie’s wrists. He winced lightly in response. They had talked about this before. Venom hadn’t been able to understand why Eddie would want to die. Couldn’t understand why he’d want to throw away the best thing to happen to either of them. They hadn’t understood. They did now. They tried. They knew it wasn’t their fault. They let go of his wrists; caressing them gently. They understood, but they hated when Eddie thought that way. Hated Eddie’s self-loathing. Hated not being able to fix that one small part of him. Hated not being able to completely help their host.

 

Eddie was.

 _Is_.

Their everything.

 

They moved, gradually resuming their course down his body, eliciting husky moans and shivers of pleasure. Taking great joy in all of the noises Eddie would let out. Eddie was everything they never knew they wanted from a host. Brave. Stupid. Warm. Kind. Gentle. Precious. Smart. Strong. A loser.

 

A hero.

 

They caressed his upper thighs. He bucked upwards. Venom held him tighter in place, so he couldn’t escape. Eddie could only squirm, becoming louder. It encouraged them. They knew what he wanted, but hearing the desperation in his moan’s made Venom swell with satisfaction. Made them want to beat on their chest like in those cheesy romantic movies they would watch together. He grabbed at the sheets, not knowing what to do with his hands now that Venom had released them.

 

“Love…”

 

They moved with exact precision knowing what areas to stroke to elicit their favorite noises. They could listen to him forever. Could do this forever. Venom would say that this was their favorite pastime. Their favorite hobby. Making Eddie squirm with pleasure. They stick their tongue down Eddie’s mouth, down his throat. He chokes out a strangled moan. They rumble their appreciation, moving to pin Eddie’s hands above his head again. He silently begs through their bond.

 

_Please…_

**Not yet.**

Yet their touch becomes more crazed, trying to have their fill. They can’t make Eddie wait long; as much as they want to. Sometimes they do, but that’s a treat all on its own. They can’t deny Eddie what he wants ever. He has them wrapped around his fingers, literally… figuratively. Eddie arches off the bed whimpering and pleading as his need consumes him. Venom softly touches him everywhere; it’s never enough. Always aching for more. Always wanting to wind himself deep into him, fill Eddie up. They look at Eddie’s face, drooping eyelids and damp forehead. Eddie is beautiful. He smiles.

 

“You’re just saying that to get in my pants again.”

 

**You don’t have pants on.**

 

To demonstrate their point, they ran their inky coils up and down his legs, making him shiver. They grinned wickedly getting the response they wanted.

 

“You know what I mean, V!”

 

A deep chuckle rumbled between them. He closed his eyes, basking in the afterglow. Nothing in his life had ever felt like how he did now. Maybe it was the after-sex high, but for the first time in his life he actually felt whole. With Venom he felt like he finally belonged. Felt like he finally could do something right.

 

“The universe has given me far more than I deserve.”

**No, Eddie. You deserve more. You deserve everything.**

 

They caressed his cheek. His heart quivered. It was hard to believe he was worthy of anything. But, it was getting easier to think that maybe… he was.

 

“Let’s go get some breakfast now.”

 

**Have you as dessert?**

 

"You insatiable bastard."

**Author's Note:**

> There you go. My first fic in like 10 years. Damn I'm old. Well I feel old. I'm 23. Whatever. This is the only thing I'm living for right now. Precious goo Venom and his disaster boyfriend Eddie. Sorry not sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
